My Version of the Angel Episode
by Gx624
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I use Stitch's POV throughout most of the story.


My version of the Angel episode

This is my version, of course…….

A pod with the number 624 was on top on a little boy's sand castle. Then a big kid walked over to the little boy.

Big kid: Hey pipsqueak.

Little boy: What are you going to do to me today Lawrence?

The little boy rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Lawrence: HAHAHAHA!

And Lawrence knocked over the boy's sand castle, causing the pod to slip into the water.

The pod activated and a pink female experiment with long eyelashes, purple nails, nose, and some purple on her long antennas, and a white v on her large bust appeared.

With the little boy and Lawrence afraid, they ran away.

And the experiment ran into town, not knowing what will happen next.

(This is where I use Stitch's POV about those days.)

I and Lilo was walking into town, looking for slugs for her circus.

Lilo: Stitch, someday you will find the girl of your dreams and will do everything together.

Me: Does Lilo care if Stitch ever does?

Lilo: Nah… as long as you are happy, I am happy.

Me: Takka Lilo.

Then she spotted some slugs.

Lilo: Good! Just the right size! Now we need some shade because the sun makes slugs cranky. Then Lilo opened her jar and put the slugs in.

Lilo: Oh and speaking of cranky, here comes Mr.Crankyhead now.

Then Gantu came, scaring the people of the town.

Gantu: When it comes to catching experiments, Gantu never loses!

Then I heard the sarcastic voice of 625.

625: Except when you lose, which happens to be most of the time.

Lilo: There must be an experiment somewhere, you go catch it and I will deal with Gantu.

I must have lost my train of thought when I let Lilo deal with Gantu. But I trusted her and went on.

Me: Ih!

I started running and I heard Lilo's voice.

Lilo: Your supposed to say excuse me!

Lilo must have bumped in to someone, I looked to where Lilo was and I saw the person or whatever it was. It looked like me a little at least.

The thing that looked like me: Sokka! Sokka!

Then I knew it was a cousin. It started to run into an alley and it stopped. I ran until I got to the alley. It was pink and had long antennas; it looked like me a lot, but had ears that didn't have chunks of the ears off. It had purple nails, that aren't as sharp as mine; it was as tall as me. I tried to talk with it.

Me: Goocha!

Cousin: Goo_cha!_

The experiment turned around and then I knew it was a female.

Oh god she is gorgeous! I didn't know that Jumba was so capable of creating such beauty! She had a large bust with a white v in the middle, resembling her cleavage, and had large, thick eyelashes. She dazzlingly smiled, showing her white, glowing teeth. She waved at me, making me wrapped around her cute finger.

Me: Oh...Ih...Hi!

I smiled back, making an idiotic grin. She must have thought I was a retard. Then Lilo came along, jogging.

Lilo: Hurry Stitch! Capture her! She is a nasty one! Hurry before she eats us!

Me: Naga! She boochi boo!

Then Lilo acted surprised at what she said. She remembered what she told me earlier.

Lilo: Oh! Sorry Stitch. I forgot what I said earlier! Sorry new cousin!

Cousin: Oga Takka!

Lilo: Now, I guess we better be getting home.

Me: Ih! Getting late. Cousin walk home with Stitch?

Lilo: Sure! If she wants to.

Cousin: Ih!

Then Lilo ran to her bike that I stole from Myrtle and rode away.

I took the cousins hand and she held it like someone is out to get her.

Me: What is wrong?

Cousin: Oh. Me? I am very shy around guys.

Me: Oh. Well you don't need to be shy around me.

Cousin: Thanks.

Me: So, what is your number?

Cousin: 624.

Me: Mine is 626. But Lilo named me Stitch and I go by that.

Cousin: Nice name. Fits you very well.

Me: I guess I will name you……Angel.

Angel: Thank you! I never had a warm welcome from anyone like that before.

Me: You're welcome. So what is your power?

Angel: Well, do you really want to know?

Me: Yes. I don't mind. I just want to get to know you.

Angel: Okay. I turn all experiments before me from good to evil. I do it by singing a song. But if I sing the song backwards, I turn them from evil to good.

Me: Well, you just made my day! I and Lilo are catching all of the experiments that are scattered across the island, and you can stay with me and help us. And you could come up with places for the experiments one true place where they belong.

Angel: Wow! All of us? Can I really stay with you? I was worried about that earlier.

Me: Of course! Well, we are here. Home.

She looked at the house, like she never seen one.

Angel: Nice place you have got here.

Me: Thanks! And it is your home now. Do want to sit on the hammock with me?

Angel: What is a hammock?

Me: It is a thing that is tied to 2 trees that people sit on to relax.

Angel: Okay.

We walked over to the hammock; she tried to get on but was afraid.

Angel: Stitch! It is moving! Is it supposed to do that?

Me: Yes silly! The rocking is what makes it relaxing.

I helped her get on and then I lit up the tiki torches.

I got on and I sniffed my nose a little, it made it stuffy so I picked it with my tongue. Oops! I forgot I was with Angel! Angel giggled at me a little and mimicked me!

I was surprised so I hugged her. She was surprised and she hugged me back.

Angel: So, remember what you said to Lilo earlier? About me being your mate, or precious one?

I scratched my head in shyness.

Me: Umm. I don't remember.

Angel: Yes you do.

Me: OK I remember. But I was just acting.

I lied right through my teeth. I didn't like lying to her. I did love her.

Angel: You are acting like you are lying. I know when someone is lying.

Me: How?

Angel: My old ex boyfriend Chop-Suey. He told me that he wasn't cheating on me with this other experiment that looked like me.

Me: Chop-Suey? He is the biggest ass I have ever seen.

Angel: Yes, I couldn't agree more. I broke up with him long time ago, before we were dehydrated. So you were lying, eh?

Me: Well, yeah. I would like you to be my boochi boo.

Angel: Hm…I will have to think about it.

So we got off the hammock, and she looked at me in the eyes.

Angel: But, so you will be satisfied until tomorrow…

She kissed me, on the lips. She is a great kisser. My heat soared with joy. My very first and greatest kiss. Who would have thought that love would feel this great?

Angel: Remember that. Now, can you catch me?

She started to run to the front door. I ran after her.

Me: Yes I can!

She runs really fast! She opened the door and ran upstairs. She ran into Jumba's room. Then I finally caught her, while catching my breath. She giggled very cute.

Jumba: Oh no! 624 is designed to…

Then Angel started to sing a little tune. I think it went like this:

Akood et emuti alan gnot aggan, hatoom on attgi oteem-ihc atooca.

(If the song is not backwards, here is the translation:

_Heed me.  
You are in my power.  
Henceforth nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you._

_You can't escape._

I got it from and Angel's character voice is Tara Strong. Just a little info there.)

Jumba: Why did 624 sing song backwards?

Angel: I thought you were still evil.

Jumba: Thanks for trying anyway 624. Is Jumba's nicest experiment.

Then Jumba scratched her under the chin. Angel purred.

Jumba: I see you found 624, 626. 624 is perfect boochi boo material for 626. Go great together like peanut-butter and jelly!

This had Angel's ears perk up.

Jumba: And oh! Jumba has made 626 very own room. Little girl has problem with 626's snoring, so done!

This made me feel embarrassed. Angel laughed.

Angel: yawn so sleepy.

She folded her arms behind her head and stretched.

Angel: Stitch, I still haven't made my decision, so I am going to sleep in the guest room.  
Then Nani stuck her head in the doorway.

Nani: Oh no. There isn't going to be another experiment in the house.

I tried to bribe Nani.

Me: But Angel is a good experiment.

Then Nani had a sassy, questioning glare at Jumba.

Nani: Is she?

Jumba: Of course! Why do you think her name is Angel?

Nani: Okay, but if you have a baby, it better be born good.

Nani stormed off and I blushed red of what Nani said. Angel giggled at me.

Angel: Goodnight, Stitch.

Me: Goodnight, Angel.

I walked down stairs to the elevator and went into it. It took me upstairs and the door slid open. Lilo was sitting on her bed, listening to the radio.

Lilo: Hey Stitch! Did you find out anything about…?

She was waiting for me to finish her sentence.

Me: Angel.

Lilo: Nice name that you gave her. I like it. Fits her good. What is her number?

Me: 624.

Lilo: Just before you and 625. What is her power?

Me: She doesn't like to talk about it but she sings a song that turns all experiments before her good to evil. She can people too, but they have to have been bad before they were good. If she sings it backwards, she turns them evil to good.

Lilo: That is a big help for us! She can live here!

Me: Yes! Nani said that she could anyway!

Lilo: So you are boochi boos now?

Me: I asked her if she would, but she didn't make up her mind yet. I really can't wait until tomorrow! I hope she says yes.

Lilo: You might want to do something special for her. Like give her flowers or breakfast in bed.

Me: Thanks Lilo. I would have thought of giving her disease germs or something worse.

Lilo laughed and then she pulled the sheets over her shoulders.

Lilo: Goodnight.

Me: Goodnight.

Then she fell asleep and I crept to my bedroom. It had a queen size bed; it had purple sheets and super soft pillows. It was low enough for me to get on it. I got on and fell asleep really fast. I had the best sleep I ever had in my whole life.

I woke up and looked at the clock on the wooden nightstand. It was 8:00AM.

I would make Angel breakfast in bed, but I can't cook. Maybe Jumba had a pod I could use.

I went in to Jumba and Peakly's room. Jumba is snoring so loud, he could wake up somebody in his sleep. I wonder how Peakly sleeps at night. I walked over to Jumba's computer and opened it. Hmmm. Maybe he had a cooking experiment. Ah ha! 515 is perfect! (I am just guessing at French Fry's number, so just bear with me.) Now I just need a glass of water and something to turn him good with. Maybe Jumba has Angel's voice on his computer. I searched and found Angel's voice on the computer. It had her evil song and good song. I went into the kitchen got a glass of water while carrying the computer and went outside in the front yard. I dropped the blue pod in the glass and came a periwinkle blue male experiment with a moustache and a red nose. He had purple nails and top of his head looked like a chef's hat. He had a frying pan, ready to cook.

Me: I guess I will call you French Fry.

French Fry: Bonjoir!

Then I turned on the tune of Angel's voice and French Fry was bewildered.

Me: Okay great! Now, will you cook a good breakfast for my to-be-girlfriend?

French Fry: Breakfast for lovely mademoiselle?

Me: Yes!

French Fry: Wee-wee!

He made it pretty fast, and it smelled delicious.

Me: Now, maybe you could work at that diner on 3rd Street.

FF: Thank you for activating me.

Me: You're welcome.

He handed me the plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and grape juice and then he sped off. I walked back into the house and put the plate on a self-standing tray. I got the small vase of roses off the kitchen table and went into the guest bedroom. I saw Angel, asleep. I put the tray in front of her and she woke up, yawning.

Angel: Hm?

Me: Breakfast is ready!

Angel: Thank you Stitch! It smells good!

Me: You're welcome.

And then she picked up the plate, put it in her mouth, and swallowed it. Then she reached into her mouth and pulled out the plate, shiny clean. Then she drank the grape juice and was done.

Angel: Wow! That was great!

Me: Looked like you liked it.

Angel: Thanks Stitch.

Then she hugged me.

Me: So, what do you think?

Angel: Yes!

Me: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DUN ,DUNDUNDUN,DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN

EYE OF THE TIGER!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
